A Fallen Hero
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Ash Ketchum was accused of murdering everyone in Pallet Town. But when he received a mysterious text from Rias that might lead him to the truth, he heads to Kuoh Town to seek those answers, only to be reborn as a Devil and become one of Rias' ultimate Pawns. Now he must joined Rias and her Family to face off against Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils, and Gods. Smart Ash. Aura. Matured.
1. A Devil and Her Servant

**Aoi Hyoudou:** This will be my first attempt to do a crossover story outside of my realm that Ash isn't a little kid. Pikachu will be his **ONLY** Pokémon. You'll know the reason soon enough. Also, I posted a poll on my profile about the story's pairing so go cast your votes! You will have until next Sunday before the poll ends. Good luck and enjoy!

 **A Devil and Her Servant**

{…}

Ash Ketchum.

Age of seventeen and former Pokémon Trainer of Kanto stood firmly at the front entrance of Kuoh Academy, completely ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the students around him. He wore a tattered cloak, which was drawing attention. Underneath the cloak, he wore his old Sinnoh outfit, which consists of a black jacket, blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Secured firmly to his waist was a katana. On his shoulder was his best friend in the world, Pikachu.

Gripping tightly in his grasp was his Kalos Pokédex with a mysterious text blinking frantically on the screen that reads:

 _If you're seeking for answers, come find me at Kuoh Academy._

 _I'll be waiting!_

 _Rias_

 _"Ash?"_ Pikachu's squeaky voice snapped Ash's train of thoughts as he glanced at his first Pokémon with a small smile.

"What is it, Pikachu?"

 _"Shouldn't we get moving?"_

"Yeah…If we really want to find the truth behind what happened four years ago, then we must find this Rias person-" said casually Ash. "-And force her to tell us what she knows." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash advanced forward as he entered the courtyard and studied his new surroundings very closely, noting that the students were in their academy uniforms during school hours. The boys wore a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. For the girls, they wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

It was no surprise that they were really curious about Ash's presence, he had an unusual, cute rodent on his shoulder, which made several girls go crazy nuts for the adorable Pokémon, making a lot of the boys really jealous. Also, Ash was clearly trespassing on school property, carrying a conceal weapon which made several students really uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He glanced around the area, trying to detect any unusual aura presences among the students and hoping that one of them would be Rias's, but to no avail.

That's when he noticed a couple walking in his direction. One was a young man with short brown hair and light brown eyes. His 'girlfriend' was an attractive girl with long black hair that goes down to her hips and violet eyes.

When the pair casually strolled past him, Ash sensed a very faint ominous aura coming from the girl as he paused and glanced back, staring at her suspiciously, which didn't go unnoticed.

 _"What's wrong, Ash?"_ asked Pikachu.

"It seems our search will have to wait," said Ash without glancing back to his best friend.

 _"Huh?"_ Pikachu was clearly lost.

Unbeknownst to the young teen, someone fixed her attention in his direction, smiling in amusement. It was a beautiful, young woman with long crimson hair that reaches to her thighs and blue-green eyes. _'So…that's him.'_ She studied the former Pokémon Trainer very closely, piquing her interest. _'Interesting…'_

{…}

The next day at the Kuoh Town Shopping District, Ash sat on the bench while holding out a newspaper before him, to prevent suspicion. Standing several feet at the bus stop in casual clothes and waiting patiently for his 'date' to arrive was the brown haired teen from the other day. Checking on his target every now and then, Ash peeked around the newspaper before ducking back behind the newspaper as the oblivious teen glanced back in his direction.

 _"Um, Ash, why are we following this guy?"_ whispered quietly Pikachu.

"It's not the guy we're following, Pikachu. It's the _girl_." Ash corrected.

"Girl?" The perplexed Pokémon blinked. "What girl?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"The girl from the other day,"

 _"Oh."_

 **Three seconds later…**

 _"Which girl is that again?"_

"Moving on…" Ash groaned as his patience was growing really thin. "We need to keep our eyes out on _that_ girl he's with. I don't trust her, not one bit."

 _"Are you sure that's the only reason?"_ teased Pikachu, smirking.

Ash's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he slowly glanced at his best bud.

 _"Or maybe…It's the fact that you're finally taking an interest in-"_

Ash flicked his forehead not too hard, but strong enough to shut him up.

 _"Oow!"_

"ISSS-SEI!" a voice originated from the familiar female called out in the distance.

"She's coming, act naturally!" Ash whispered quietly to his grumbling, little friend, who eventually obliged.

"Oh, hey Yuuma, you finally made it." Issei greeted his 'new' girlfriend with a cheesy grin. "For a second, I thought you weren't going to show up." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, Issei!" Yuuma said apologetically. "I just couldn't decide what to wear."

"No worries, Yuuma." Issei reassured his 'date' with a smile. "Although-" He had a lewd face as he stared at her large chest, drool dangling from his mouth.

"Issei?" A growing look of concern plastered on the girl's face as she stared innocently at her 'date'.

"Oh! Uhh…" Issei immediately snapped out of his trance and returned his focus back to his girlfriend. "Ready to have some fun?" he asked lamely.

"Yeah!" Yuuma flashed a cute smile.

When the pair walked past the bench and headed off, Ash placed the newspaper flat on the bench and stood up quickly to his feet as he quietly followed the couple through the Shopping District.

{…}

Ash and Pikachu spent the whole day tailing Issei and his gorgeous girlfriend as they visited several clothing stores, a diner, and…a photo booth? At one point, Ash accidentally accepted a flyer with a magical circle on it from a salesgirl in a cosplay outfit, but he immediately pocketed it away and continued with his pursuit. The couple eventually led the former Pokémon Trainer to a local park where he and Pikachu hid behind the tree and observed them strolling through the park, hand-in-hand. In the distance, there was a gorgeous sunset, setting up the mood for a lovely evening.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Yuma as he kept his grip on the katana hilt.

When Issei and Yuuma approached the water fountain, Yuuma pulled away and skipped up ahead before turning around and facing her 'boyfriend' with an innocent smile, her hands behind her back. Ash listened very closely as she thanked Issei for a wonderful time, but her demeanor suddenly changed as she slowly approached the oblivious teen and glanced at him with a sadistic smile. The next thing she said completely caught Ash and Issei off guard.

She asked Issei if he could do her a huge favor and please die.

Issei immediately stepped back and fell flat on his ass as 'Yuuma' transformed into her true form, stripping down naked and exposing her lovely body and well-developed breasts. She suddenly wore black straps around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece, and gloves with chains. She also wore shoulder guards on her shoulders and black thigh-high heel boots.

The sky grew dark and so did the atmosphere as her back sprouted black wings, black feathers slowly drifting to the ground.

' _Black…feathers?!'_ Ash gritted his teeth in anger as his auburn eyes flashed dangerously, his body releasing a blue glow.

Black feathers brought nothing, but painful memories.

They were linked to the tragic event that occurred in Pallet Town four years ago.

 _"Ash…"_ Pikachu stared at his best friend worriedly.

Ash glanced at Pikachu through clenched teeth. "Pikachu, get ready!"

Pikachu hesitated, but nodded.

When 'Yuuma' was about to deliver the deathblow to her former 'lover' as she materialized a light spear, a powerful lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and flew at the winged woman, alerting her instincts. 'Yuuma' easily evaded the Thunderbolt as it completely missed her, startling Issei.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" He and his former 'girlfriend' glanced over in Pikachu's direction. "And what the fuck is that thing?!"

Ash arrived at the scene and charged forward, drawing his katana from its hilt. Yuuma's eyes widened as he swung his blade in her direction, although she easily eluded his attack as she flew into the air.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration and glanced up, noting that the winged woman was glancing down at him in amusement.

"My, my, what do we have here, a little boy and his pet rodent?" The former Kanto native glared sharply at the taunting girl. "In any case-" She glared back. "-You're in my way, human."

' _What the fuck?!'_ Issei gawked at Ash. _'He's that guy the other day. What the hell is he doing here?'_

Ash pointed his katana up high in Yuuma's direction. "For your information, I'm here for answers and I know you have them."

"Oh?"

"Does Pallet Town ring a bell?"

A frown was plastered on the girl's face.

"No, it doesn't." said truthfully Yuuma.

"How about Ash Ketchum?" Issei and Yuuma's eyes widened in surprise.

' _Wait…Did he just say Ash Ketchum?'_ Issei began sweating bullets. _'Isn't he the one who was accused of massacring all the townsfolks in Pallet Town, including his own mother four years ago?'_ He glared sharply at the former Pokémon Trainer. _'If that's true, what business does he have in Kuoh Town?'_

"Oh~!" Yuuma looked quite interested. "So you're the infamous Ash Ketchum I've heard so much about over the past two years, hm?" She studied the young teen very closely. "It's a shame I must kill you along with that disgusting pervert over there." She cranked her head in her former lover's direction, which crushed his heart.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of dying today-" Ash shifted into his stance. "-Not until I find the truth."

"How amusing." Yuuma cackled, rematerializing her light spear with a sadistic smirk on her face.

" _You!_ " Issei flinched as he noted that Ash was glancing over in his direction. "Get out of here. Now!"

"What?!" Annoyed, the high school student stood up to his feet and glared sharply at Ash. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Yuuma."

"Are you an idiot?"

"What did you just call me, you bastard?!"

Ash ignored Issei and glanced over in Pikachu's direction. "Pikachu, make sure he gets out of here alive, alright?" The Electric-type bobbed a nod.

 _"Leave it to me, Ash."_

Ash smiled, but he quickly glanced back and noted that 'Yuuma' was diving at him. "Tch." He leaped upright and met her head-on as he swung his blade with both hands, making contact with her light spear.

 ***BOOOOOMMMM***

"Wow…Incredible." Issei felt the strong gust of wind and debris was heading over in his and Pikachu's direction.

Ash skidded backwards and gripped his blade with one hand after regaining his ground. He launched several sonic booms in sequence and fired them directly in Yuuma's direction.

She grinned as she easily predicted each one and eluded them through the air like the wind. She retaliated and launched multiple light spears in unison at Ash.

Ash dodged the first spear, sidestepped the second one, and deflected the remaining ones with a quick swing from his katana.

For a lowly human, he got quick reflexes.

However, Yuuma wasn't finished just yet.

She continued to launch her light spears at Ash, hoping to tire him out or at least take him off by surprise.

Ash immediately rolled out of the way as one spear flew past him and exploded into the ground behind him. He evaded another one as it exploded into the ground, as well. He managed to cancel out two spears coming from his right as he launched a sonic boom in their path, cutting them off. However, what he didn't expect were several light spears coming directly at him, offering him no time to react.

 ***BOOOOOMMMM***

Yuuma smirked mischievously as she hovered in the air with her arms crossed, observing the dust cloud very closely. Suddenly a blue glow caught her attention as the cloud of dust quickly disappeared. Ash's body emitted a strange light, which completely caught her off guard. _'What's this?'_

With both eyes shut, Ash placed a hand on his chest and whispered softly. "The Aura is with me."

Yuuma narrowed her gaze sharply at the former Kanto native as he slowly removed his hand and placed it to the side. He lifted his head upright and opened his eyes, revealing that his eyes were no longer their natural color. They were now light blue.

Suddenly, Ash lifted his blade over his head up high and swung it straight down to the side.

Yuuma winced as she felt a stingy sensation coursing through her body and wet substance dripping down from left cheek. She touched her cheek and felt a clean cut on it. When she stared at her hand, she noticed it was stained with her blood. She gripped her palm tightly until it bleeds and gritted her teeth in anger as she glowered at Ash. "How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" She materialized multiple light spears and launched them all at Ash in sequence.

The young teen remained calm as he observed her attacks were approaching towards him, his lips slowly curling up into a smirk. He casually lifted his katana over his head up high, but this time with both hands. He quickly swung the blade and instantly eliminated all obstacles, astonishing Yuuma.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" She gasped in surprise as she gritted her teeth, beads of sweat streaming down her face. _'How is he doing this without a Sacred Gear? And there's no way that sword of his is a Holy Sword…Who is he?'_

Rather than beating around the bush and find out, Yuuma decided to change her tactic, despite holding back and testing the young warrior. At the corner of her eye, she noticed that Issei was arguing with Pikachu, who was trying desperately to get him to leave the area, shocking him with a Thunderbolt whenever he refuses to listen. Her lips slowly twisted into a sadistic grin, believing that she could use the situation to her advantage. She fixed her gaze in their direction and materialized a light spear in her grasp, which didn't go unnoticed.

' _What's she up to now?'_ Ash stared at Yuuma suspiciously, noticing that she was ignoring him and fixing her eyes elsewhere. _'What's she looking at?'_ He shifted his gaze in the direction she was focusing and noticed Issei. _'Are you freakin'…SERIOUS?!'_ A throbbing vein plastered on his forehead as his eyebrow twitched violently. _'He hasn't left yet?! I was right, he's an idiot!'_ Yuuma had to agree as she prepared to launch her attack. _'Crap!'_ He sprinted forward and dashed towards Pikachu and Issei's direction.

Yuuma fired one light spear after the next in sequence at Pikachu and Issei, alerting the Electric-type. Pikachu immediately turned away from Issei and noticed Yuuma's light spears were heading directly towards them. He sprinted forward and launched a powerful Thunderbolt at the incoming attacks, easily canceling out the first wave. He proceeded to eliminate the second and third wave of light spears, but he wasn't prepared for a fourth as they were coming directly at them with no time to react.

Suddenly, Ash appeared in front of Pikachu and Issei, startling the high school student and his Pokémon.

 _"Ash!"_

 ***BOOOOOMMMM***

Yuuma had a satisfied grin on her face as she observed the cloud of dust was slowly disappearing, appearing in her sight was a wounded Ash. He had blood streaming down from his forehead as the strange blue light around his body immediately vanished, his eyes returning to their original color. Beads of sweat also streamed down his face as his breathing grew heavy. One light spear pierced through his cloak and struck in his right shoulder while another one jammed into his left kneecap, drawing blood. Ignoring the excruciating pain, Ash gripped the first spear through sheer will and determination and yanked it out from his shoulder, tossing it aside. He proceeded to remove the spear from his kneecap as well, tossing it aside like the first.

 _"Ash!"_ Pikachu sprinted forward in Ash's direction, really concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

Issei stood speechless.

Ash saved his life twice in one day, which was really puzzling for him to understand. For someone who was accused to slaughter his mother and all the innocent people in his hometown, why would he waste his time saving his ass? It didn't make any sense.

Slowly glancing back, Ash glared sharply at Issei, which made him flinch. "W-Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Uh, well…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ash finally snapped, losing his patience and cool with the idiot teen.

"HEY FUCK OFF!" Issei glared back. "I don't give a shit who you think you are, but I already told you that I'm not leaving until I talk to Yuuma first!"

"Tch." Ash gradually turned around and faced Issei with his hand pressing down on his injured shoulder, putting pressure on the wound to prevent it from bleeding any further. "You're an idiot."

"What did you just say, you bastard?!" Issei stomped forward.

"Are you deaf?" Ash limped his way towards the high school student through the pain. "You're. An. Idiot."

"And you're an ass, _Ass_."

Sparks literally flew as they glared each other down.

 _"Come on, you two…"_ squeaked Pikachu with a tired sigh. _"Is this really the place or time for you to be a-"_

Suddenly, a single light spear pierced not only through Ash, but Issei as well.

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror as tears began to fall.

No one was more surprised than the two boys.

"What….T-The…hell…" said weakly Issei, followed by a cough as he fell backwards onto his back.

Ash managed to stay on his feet as blood streamed downward onto the ground from his chest. Slowly cranking his head over his shoulder, he was struck by another light spear, but this time through his abdominal. He weakly drifted his gaze upright and noticed Yuuma had a smug look on her face, very pleased with her handiwork.

Ash fell on his back, losing consciousness.

 _"ASH!"_ Pikachu dashed over to his dying friend's side.

' _Time to take my leave, as well.'_ With her mission completed, Yuuma vanished, leaving Ash and Issei to die.

" _ASH! ASH! YOU NEED TO GET UP! I KNOW YOU CAN PULL THIS THROUGH! COME ON, PLEASE GET UP!"_ Pikachu frantically shook Ash's body through his tears, trying to get some kind of reaction from the former Pokémon Trainer.

Ash gradually opened his eyes and stared at Pikachu, smiling weakly. "Hey…Pikachu…"

 _"ASH, I KNOW IT HURTS A LOT, BUT I NEED YOU TO STAND UP!"_

Ash chuckled softly. "Sorry, bud, but I don't think I can..."

 _"BULLSHIT!"_ squeaked angrily Pikachu with a teary glare. _"THE ASH I KNOW WOULD'VE NEVER GIVEN UP NO MATTER WHAT!"_

"T-That Ash…is long dead, P-Pikachu…and soon I'll be, too..."

Pikachu shook his head frantically, still refusing to accept that his best friend in the world was dying, despite a large pool of red liquid was forming around Ash's body.

 _"NOT IF…"_ He tugged forcefully on the teen's arm. _"YOU DON'T-"_ He pulled again. _"-STAND UUUPPP!"_ He pulled once more. _"RIIIIGHHHHT NOW!"_ He fell backwards on his back after losing his grip.

"In the end…" Tears streamed down from Ash's eyes, choking back a sob. "I…couldn't avenge their deaths..."

 _"Ash…No."_ Tears streamed down Pikachu's cheeks, knowing that he was about to lose Ash…forever.

Suddenly, Pikachu noticed a red, glowing light coming from Ash's cloak as the same flyer he received earlier in the day flew up high into the air and transformed into a summoning circle. Materializing from the circle was the same red haired beauty from Kuoh Academy as she studied the critical situation with a straight face. "It seems I have my work cut out for me." She glanced at Issei and then she proceeded to focus her interest on Ash. "Although…I didn't expect to meet the infamous Ash Ketchum under this unfortunate circumstance." said the mysterious woman, amused.

' _Who…is she….and how does she know…my name?'_ Ash wondered as he struggled to stay conscious.

"If you and that boy over there are dying anyway, then I'll take you both." she declared as she sprouted black wings, almost similar, but completely different to Yuuma's.

' _Black…wings?'_

The winged girl smiled gently. "You two will devote your life to me."

' _What…is she talking about…?'_ Ash slowly closed his eyes as he saw nothing, but darkness.

{…}

Ash gasped sharply as he immediately sat upright from his bed, his eyes wandering frantically around his surroundings. He felt cold sweat streaming down his face as he finally realized that he was in his apartment room-the same one he rented out when he first arrived at Kuoh Town. He relaxed a little, but continued to scan his room desperately for a certain Mouse Pokémon who was sound asleep, resting peacefully on the sofa.

Ash heaved a deep sigh as he palmed his face tiredly. _'So…it was all a dream.'_ Was it really?

Yuuma…

Her black wings…

Black feathers…

That idiot…

Blood…

Tears…

Him dying with that moron…

…And that girl!

They all felt so real to him.

He sighed again until his gaze slowly drifted to his lap where he noticed that he was completely…naked? _'What the hell?'_ He didn't quite understand why he was naked in the first place. Suddenly, there was movement under his bedsheets, alerting him that something or _someone_ was in bed with him. He quickly yanked the covers and he immediately fell out of bed on his ass as he realized that the red haired girl was naked in his bed, exposing her gorgeous figure, her marvelous large breasts, her pink nipples, and her cute…ass.

She was sound asleep, mumbling softly in her sleep.

' _W-W-What is she doing here sleeping in my bed?'_ Ash stood up and glared at the sleeping girl suspiciously. Then he quickly covered his private part as he glanced back at her with a red face. _'And why is she NAKED?!'_

The mysterious woman slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes as she sat upright and stretched, letting out a soft yawn before finally noticing Ash. "Well, good morning." she greeted with a lovely smile.

"Who are you and why are you naked?" Ash demanded.

The red haired beauty looked amused as she shifted into a comfortable position, placing her arms on her right knee and resting her chin on top of them. "Is that any way to thank someone who saved your life?"

"Saved my life…?" Ash stared at the girl strangely.

She giggled. "Everything you experienced the other day was real."

' _And here I thought it was all a dream…'_ the former Pokémon Trainer thought tiredly. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I am Rias Gremory, a devil." stated simply the girl.

"A devil?" Ash looked skeptical.

"And your master," Rias added with another smile. "Nice to have you, Ash Ketchum."

 **A/N: Quite a chapter, indeed. Sorry if the fight scene between Ash and 'Yuuma' aka Raynare was quite short and Ash was a little OP, but at least in the end Ash still lost. So…NO COMPLAINING when the story already mentioned that Raynare was holding back and testing Ash. Ash's Aura just took her off guard by surprise. And speaking of Ash, you will know his tragic past and why Pikachu will be his only Pokémon later on. His backstory will also explain how he awakened his Aura and why he's wielding a katana. And…NO! Ash won't be having a Sacred Gear. Aura will be enough, you'll see. Plus, Ash having a rivalry with Issei will be entertaining as hell. Someone needs to keep Issei in line since Rias and her Family does a poor job handling it, which sometimes is…really annoying. As for the poll, it will be up until March 27** **th** **so keep voting!**


	2. The Occult Research Club

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Sorry for the late update, college life sucks so much. Anyway, if you haven't notice it before the poll ended a while back ago and the pairing that won the poll was harem so that means Ash will be paired up withmultiple girls. But the question is…which girls? The same goes with Issei. Yeah, you heard me, Issei is getting a harem of his own, too. I guess you could say the male protagonists need to be balanced, despite that I don't like Issei. With that being said, enjoy!

 **The Occult Research Club**

{…}

Ash stared at Rias.

Rias stared at Ash.

He stared at her again.

She stared back.

It was awkward, REALLY awkward, not because she said that she was a Devil and she was his master, or the fact that they were both naked! No…It's because she said her name was Rias Gremory-the same Rias who sent him the mysterious text not too long ago, luring him to come to Kuoh Town.

' _So…she's Rias…'_ The black haired teen studied the female Devil very closely. _'Perfect!'_ His auburn eyes drifted frantically around his apartment room where he spotted his katana leaning against the wall near the TV. Ash glanced back and noticed that Rias was actually daring him to make the first move, despite displaying an innocent smile on her face. He spared a brief side-glance to his weapon as he quickly fixed his gaze back to Rias, taking the chance to go for it. _'It's now or never!'_

He lunged forward and grabbed his blade as he immediately sprinted back and tackled Rias onto his bed, pinning her down, not too rough, but strong enough to keep her from struggling. She groaned as her breasts bounced in motion. Ash quickly unsheathed his katana and tossed the scabbard to the side, pressing the sharp blade under her throat with one hand while gripping both of her hands firmly over her head with the other.

Ash glared down at her sharply, grasping firmly on the hilt. _'She's toying with me.'_ Was she now? ' _She could've countered my moves and yet…she didn't even try to. Why?'_

"Is that any way for a Pawn to treat his King?" asked casually Rias.

"Shut up!" Ash growled as he pressed the blade firmly against her throat. "I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions."

"Is that so?" she said, amused.

"If what you say is true and you're Rias, then tell me everything you know right now!" Ash demanded. "I won't hesitate to use force if you don't." Rias giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I knew I made the right decision." Ash frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, look! We have a cute spectator watching us. Good morning." Ash immediately glanced over his shoulder and noticed Pikachu was watching them from the sofa with a sly smirk on his face.

 _"It's about time you got laid, Ash."_ teased the Electric-type.

A throbbing vein was plastered on the former Pokémon Trainer's forehead as he quickly grabbed a stiff pillow and threw it at the teasing Pokémon, who easily evaded the pillow from smacking his face.

 _"So…I'm guessing rough night, then?"_

"Pikachu!"

{…}

A fully-dressed Rias sat at the dinner table with Pikachu sitting on her lap as she stroked him affectionately on his head. "You're so cute." she cooed.

 _"You know it."_ squeaked Pikachu.

In the kitchen, a fully-dressed Ash prepared two plates of French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon: one for him and the other for his special guest. He walked up to the table and placed Rias' breakfast in front of her. "Whoa!" It smelled good.

Ash took his seat across from her and placed his plate down. He proceeded to enjoy his breakfast in awkward silence until he finally broke the ice and glanced over in Rias' direction, who was also enjoying her breakfast. "So…you mentioned that you're a Devil, right?"

"Hm?" Rias had a strip of bacon dangling from her mouth as she glanced over in his direction.

Ash stared blankly at her.

She chewed her food and swallowed as she spoke. "Yes, I am a Devil."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me, this world is full of mysteries." The red haired beauty smiled.

"Mysteries?"

"That's correct-" Rias leaned forward and extended her out towards Ash, caressing his cheek affectionately as she gazed into his auburn eyes. Ash flinched. "-And I am your master." She pulled her hand away and smiled innocently at him. "May I call you Ash?"

Ash was taken aback by her sudden request.

He just met her and already she wanted to know if she can call him by his…name?

Who was this strange girl?

{…}

After breakfast, Ash accompanied Rias to Kuoh Academy under her special request. When they walked through the front entrance and entered school grounds with Rias leading the way, Ash noticed one simple thing. They were causing a commotion!

"No way! It's that guy!" said a male student.

"What's he doing here? He's not a student." said another student.

"By the looks of it, he's a Pokémon Trainer."

"Why would a Pokémon Trainer come here? Doesn't he know Kuoh Town is one of the few places in the world that doesn't have Pokémon?"

"I had to admit, that Pikachu of his looks quite strong." said a nerd

"Is it me or does he look kinda familiar?"

"Who fucking cares?! Doesn't it bother you that he's with Rias?!" a jealous student cried.

"That lowlife, who does he think he is?!" a female student growled.

"Rias!" Rias' fan club cried.

Ash glanced at Rias who kept on walking with a straight face and a sweet smile on her face, no doubt didn't mind the gossip. _'Judging by these idiots, she must be a high school idol or the daughter of a rich millionaire.'_

When they entered the school building and walked up to the staircase, Rias glanced at Ash with a sweet smile on her face. "Mind hanging back a little? I'll send someone to come get you later this evening, okay?" Ash frowned. She giggled at his disapproval. "Don't worry, you'll get answers soon enough." said the female Devil with a reassuring smile.

"Fine," Ash sighed dejectedly.

"Good." Rias was clearly pleased. "Well, I'll see you later." The former Pokémon Trainer watched as she turned away and ascended the stairs.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" a voice belonged to a familiar male growled as Ash slowly glanced over his shoulder and noticed Issei was glaring sharply in his direction. Accompanying him were his fellow losers; one was a young male with a shaved head and big ears while his other friend was also a young man with glasses.

Ash noted that the two boys were keeping a safe distance because they knew it wasn't a bright idea to cross his path when he's in a really foul mood, his body emitting a murderous aura.

"Oh, it's you." He stared blankly at Issei, obviously not interested in the unfortunate reunion with the idiot teen as he turned away.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, you bastard!" Issei snarled in anger, glaring daggers at the black haired teen.

"Shut up." Ash groaned, clearly annoyed as he glanced back at Issei. "You're annoying." The fuming Issei gritted his teeth in frustration.

"The hell did you just say to me?!" he demanded.

Ash didn't even bother repeating his previous statement as he turned away and walked off, infuriating Issei.

"Hey, come back here! I'm not done talking to you!"

Surveying the scene down below from the top floor was Rias. _'Those two are getting along quite well.'_ She looked amused with her arms crossed.

Standing next to Rias was a young, slim woman with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, wearing a pair of violet spectacles. She too observed the scene, but with a straight face. "So, they are the ones?" she asked.

Rias simply smiled without looking to her longtime friend and rival as she watched Issei was throwing random insults in Ash's direction.

"It's not like you to impulsively decide to bring outsiders into your household." said the black haired girl with her arms crossed.

"Well, I got myself two little brothers." said Rias with a soft giggle, puzzling her friend.

" _I see_."

{…}

Later that evening under Rias' special request, Ash arrived at the old schoolhouse, a three story building, with the third story serving as the clock tower. When he entered inside, he walked up to the double doors and glanced up high at the wooden sign imprinted above the doors, which reads: Occult Research Club. _'This must be the place.'_ He casually knocked several times and waited momentarily for someone to welcome him inside. The door slowly opened, revealing a busty, young woman standing in the doorway. She had long black hair tied in a long ponytail and violet eyes.

"Oh my, you must be Ash, one of the newest club members, right? Pleased to meet you." said sweetly the girl with a lovely smile on her face.

' _Club member?'_ Ash was clearly lost.

"I'm the club's vice president, Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she added with a soft giggle.

"Likewise," said coolly the former Pokémon Trainer.

Akeno smiled and then noticed Pikachu on his shoulder. "Aren't you such a cutie?"

The Mouse Pokémon rubbed his head in embarrassment as Ash rolled his eyes.

She glanced back at Ash and stepped aside, inviting him into the room. "Please come inside."

Ash walked past her accepting the invitation as Akeno closed the door behind him. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed that the wood-paneled room was lit up with numerous candles, adding an ominous atmosphere. There were Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. At the corner of his eyes, he noted that there was a shower curtain, strongly implying that club members can actually take a shower in the room, which was peculiar. He also noticed a silhouette behind the shower curtain, suggesting that someone was actually taking a shower at this exact moment! Turning his gaze away and looking forward, he noticed a petite girl was sitting on one of the sofas, enjoying her snacks. She had white hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead and hazel eyes. She wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, along with the girls' standard uniform without the shoulder cape.

"She's Koneko Toujou, a first-year student." said Akeno as she stood next to Ash, smiling sweetly.

' _I didn't ask, but whatever…'_

Finally sensing his presence, Koneko slowly glanced at the former Pokémon Trainer and greeted him with a simple nod.

Then…things became a little awkward as she glanced at Pikachu, giving him a long stare.

She stared and stared…And stared some more until Pikachu became really uncomfortable by her constant staring.

' _Why does it feel like she wants to…eat me?'_ he thought nervously, a sweat drop sliding down behind his head.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rudely interrupted the awkward moment, causing Ash to groan as he immediately recognized who it was.

"What the hell are YOU doing?!" Issei growled angrily as he stood in the doorway with a blonde male who looked quite baffled what got under his skin.

Ash reluctantly glanced over in Issei's direction and stared at him blankly. "I could say the same thing to you. I didn't realize she invited an idiot like you here as well."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Issei glared sharply at Ash.

"You heard me, idiot."

 _"Oh, jeez…"_ Pikachu palmed his face and shook his head, sighing heavily.

He knew exactly what was coming.

"Oh my." Akeno glanced at the two boys in confusion. "You two know each other?" she asked.

"Like hell we do!" said a fuming Issei. "He's been nothing, but an ass!"

"Funny, the only 'ass' I see here is _you_ barking like an idiot." Ash spat.

Issei immediately dashed forward in a fit of rage, surprising Akeno and her friends. "You take that back right now, you son of a bitch!"

Ash stood calmly as Issei lunged at him with his fist reeling back, preparing to throw the first punch.

Suddenly, a fully-dressed Rias stepped out from the shower and interrupted as she toweled off her hair. "Sorry for wait-" She immediately gained everyone's attention as she glanced at Ash and Issei with a sweet smile on her face. "-Well, since everyone's here, should we get started?" she asked innocently.

{…}

"EEHHHH?!" A baffled Issei stared at Rias as he sat next to Koneko on the couch.

Ash who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, also stared at Rias, looking quite skeptical what she brought up moments ago.

Apparently, when the group gathered around for the "special" meeting she called for, Rias stated frankly that the Occult Research Club was a mere façade and that everyone in the room including Ash and Issei were Devils, taking the boys off guard by surprise. Next, she mentioned that Yuuma-Issei's ex was a Fallen Angel, an angel that once served God, got cast down to the underworld due to her wicked nature. It wasn't something Issei want to believe, but it was the sad truth. And when he had learned that Raynare-Yuuma's real name only dated him just so she can kill him because he had a dangerous object in his body called a Sacred Gear that could threaten an angel or a devil, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

As for Ash, well, Rias couldn't put it any simpler when she revealed the shocking news that a Fallen Angel was responsible behind Pallet Town's demise four years ago, which immediately gained Ash's full interest. When he questioned how encouraging she was about her source, she explained that she did research during the time he was accused and discovered that the black feathers at the scene of the crime were linked to a Fallen Angel. Whether or not Raynare was the Fallen Angel who formulated the attack, it was still up in the high.

"I see-" Ash adjusted his composure with a straight face, somewhat satisfied with the new lead. "-If what you say it's true that a Fallen Angel was accountable what happen four years ago, then I shouldn't be wasting my time here. I should be out there looking for that _girl_." Issei stared at his lap and chewed his bottom, knowing who he was referring to. "She might know something or better yet she might be the one I've been searching for."

When Ash walked up to the door and reached for the door handle, Rias called out to him. "Wait." He had his back turned against her with his hand still gripping tightly on the handle. "I'm sorry Ash, but I forbid you to go after Raynare alone. She's too dangerous." she said with a warning tone of voice.

"Forbid me?" he snorted as he glanced back at the club president and glared at her sharply. "I don't recall ever joining your little club nor do I take your orders from you, _Rias_."

"You do now, _Ash_." Rias glared back, her body emitting a red, murderous aura which didn't go unnoticed.

' _Shit! She's pissed!'_ Issei was actually worried for the former Pokémon Trainer.

' _This girl-'_ Ash noticed Rias' dangerous aura as well, feeling a bit uneasy. _'-Who is she?'_ "What do you mean by that?" he asked carefully.

Rias' lips slowly curled up into a small smirk. "You might not know this yet, but the only reason you and Issei are still alive after Raynare killed you both because you two have been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class Devil." she stated proudly as a pair of black bat-like wings sprouted from her back, astonishing the two teens. "As my servant Devils, that is!"

Suddenly, her fellow club members gathered around her as their backs sprouted bat wings as well.

Then Issei sprouted bat wings.

Follow by…Ash as Pikachu gawked at the unusual sight.

 _"Whooooa!"_

"Ash. Issei." The newly Reincarnated Devils glanced at Rias. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club. I hope you will get along with your new family members." She smiled.

{…}

Later that night, Ash quietly strolled through the streets with Pikachu on his shoulder after he departed the old schoolhouse, understanding his new life as a Reincarnated Devil and his role in Rias' household. He paused briefly as he glanced up high at the gorgeous full moon in the night sky. _'No doubt I can see better at night right now.'_ He slowly glanced down at the strange map in his hand, which was given to him by Rias. A red dot was flashing frantically on the map, strongly implying that he was several blocks away from his destination.

What he had learned from Rias about being a Devil is that…in order for Devils to collect power, they are tasked to form contracts with humans and receive compensation for it, although nowadays no one manually draws magic circles to summon Devils, so Devils have to hand out flyers to potential contractors instead. Usually, Devils have servants called Familiars to complete the task for them, but since he and Issei were novices, they had to learn the basics according to Rias. If they work hard enough, they too could gain a servant of their own. While Ash had no interest in something like that since he already has Pikachu, Issei was determined to work twice as hard so he can gain servants to do perverted things to them.

Ash quickly pocketed away the map under his cloak and sighed dejectedly.

He didn't understand why he was still doing meaningless errands when he could be searching around for Raynare.

 _"Ash?"_ Pikachu noticed Ash's grumpy behavior as he glanced at him with a growing look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

The Reincarnated Devil glanced at his friend and frowned. "We finally found our first major lead and we're here doing pointless errands, which has nothing to do with us." Pikachu gave him a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, Ash detected a strong aura presence in the area as he glanced around frantically, trying to locate the source.

 _"What's wrong, Ash?"_

Ash ignored Pikachu and continued to survey his surroundings very intently until he fixed his gaze forward and noted that the strong aura presence was nearby. He immediately sprinted forward and passed through several blocks until he reached the pharmacy store at the corner. He quickly leaned back and suppressed his presence as he slowly glanced around the corner where he noticed a confrontation was taking place between Issei…

' _That idiot…I should've known he was nothing, but trouble.'_ he thought with a frustrated sigh.

And a woman…?

But not just any ordinal woman, no….She was a matured woman with a long, navy blue hair and a large bust, wearing a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

However, the most notable part about the woman was a pair of black angel wings sprouting from her back, indicating one thing.

' _She's a Fallen Angel!'_ Ash glared sharply at the Fallen Angel with gritted teeth, gripping his katana firmly underneath his cloak. _'Then that means…She might know where Raynare is.'_

He watched very closely as the Fallen Angel went on the attack, hurling a yellow light spear in Issei's direction who clumsily eluded her attack by sheer luck while his mind was preoccupied with something else.

' _That guy…Not only is he an idiot, but useless as well.'_ Ash was about to intervene when the woman flew into the air forming another light spear and diving at Issei until something unexpected happened.

Suddenly, Issei's left arm emitted a strange light producing a strong gust of wind, which temporarily stunned the Fallen Angel, allowing his arm to transform into a red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes.

' _What is that?'_ a puzzled Ash wondered.

Seizing the opportunity, Issei fired a green beam of light at the Fallen Angel, which easily overwhelmed her, shredding her clothes and exposing her lovely figure.

' _Really…?'_ Ash and Pikachu stared blankly at Issei, unamused at his perverted tactics.

The Fallen Angel immediately fled the scene after realizing that it would be wise to inform her 'leader' about her finding. When she left, Issei sighed in relief that he was able to survive his third encounter against a Fallen Angel.

' _I guess that idiot didn't need my help after all.'_ Ash relaxed as he removed his hand away from his weapon, but continued to stare at Issei's unusual gauntlet with a frown. _'Although…that could be troublesome.'_

{…}

Ash and Issei returned to the Occult Research Club where the former Pokémon Trainer simply watched the brown haired teen being praised by the other members for awakening his 'Sacred Gear', although got scolded by Rias for acting alone. When a dejected Issei exited the room, Rias turned her attention to Ash as she casually walked up to her. "And as for you, Ash-" She used a firm voice as she crossed her arms and stared at him, her lips forming into a deep frown. "Why didn't you help Issei?" she demanded.

Ash snorted. "What am I, his babysitter?" Rias didn't like his tone of voice. It sounded so distant and cold.

"You two are family now," she said, reminding him.

"Family?" He looked unamused. "Since when did I-" He paused momentarily glancing at Rias' little 'family' before fixing his gaze back to her. "-ever agreed to be part of this 'family', you like to put it?"

"Ash, you need to understand-"

"No, it's _you_ who need to understand me, Rias!" The club president flinched as Ash glared sharply at her. "Just because you saved my life and turned me into a Devil against my will, you think I'm going to join this 'little' family of yours out of gratitude? Well, sorry to say this, but you can shove it." He walked past Rias only for her to grab his wrist.

"Ash!"

Ash immediately yanked his wrist free from her grip, ignoring the hurtful look on her face as he headed for the door and slammed it shut behind him once he left.

"Ash…"

 **A/N: Ash is such a jerk, but you have to realize he's going through some hard times. It will take some time for him to eventually warm up to Rias and the others. Right now, it's just too soon. At any rate, please offer some suggestions as to which girls should be part of Ash and Issei's harem. Note, however, the girls have to be in the anime series since I don't follow the light novels or the manga. Since I'm pushing for Raynare to be one of Ash's love interests, she's already penciled in. Other than that, suggestions are welcomed.**


	3. ON HIATUS

**Aoi Hyoudou:** This is NOT an update…More like sad news forreviewers who have been following **A Fallen Hero**. I decided to place the story on hiatus, in favor of the remake for **Aura Guardian of Beacon.** I don't know when I will return my focus back to the story, but if anyone has any interest in continuing the story, you have my permission to move forward with it if you again, sorry for breaking the sad news.


End file.
